Sweetie
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade's mother travels a lot, at least that's what Jade has always said to everyone who wants to meet her and nobody ever questions more but when they do, what will they find? Maybe, the truth behind it is much more terrifying than what they could have ever expected it to be. Bade. Emeralddusk's Killing Daddy contest
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys i was offered to enter Emeralddusk's Killing Daddy contest and i had to write a story about Jade and it had to be dark and well, i didn't know if i could manage to be honest because i'm not that great of a writer i just do this for fun but i thought why not? and i wrote the story, it has 7 chapters and in this story Jade is crazy as hell like literally insane. **

**It's actually funny at some points (to me) and there will probably be times when you'll be like "what the fuck?" but if you enjoy creepy dark crazy stuff, read it. Also, this is Bade but it's not really about romance it just adds to the plot.**

**So read and review. **

* * *

It was real but it wasn't, the only sound in the room was the most terrific silence even though the noises from the city fulfilled the room. 1,2,3 another glass crashes, 4,5,6 more screams, 7,8,9 the door shuts, 10, it's over, the red lines run down her pale arm as she looks back into old memories.

Jade West, known as dark, terrifying, sarcastic and mean but talented, extremely talented, especially at acting, she could pull off any role assigned to her without problem but nobody knew how big her talent actually was because nobody knew her entire life was an act, she pulled a role every day just like in plays but that role didn't end when school was over or when the audience clapped at the end of the play, it only ended when she was completely alone, only her and her thoughts, only her and her scissors, only her and her memories, only her.

"Hey babe" Beck said as he sweetly kissed Jade's cheek.

"Hey" Jade simply said with a little smile.

"So are you coming over today?" Beck asked.

"I'm sorry I can't" Jade answered.

"You never come over now, what's happening? Am I boring?" Beck asked chuckling and Jade shook her head chuckling a little too.

"No, it's just...I, I think I'll see my mom today and well, you know she travels a lot and she is back for a little while so I want to spend time with her" Jade informed and Beck nodded slowly.

"Okay, yeah it's fine" Beck said.

"Are you upset?"

"No, no it's your mom I understand...but you could take me with you so I can finally meet her, i bet she is as pretty as you are" he suggested and Jade thought about it for a second before answering.

"Yeah I would but I haven't seen her in a few weeks and I want to tell her some private things, you know? Mother daughter things" Jade explained and Beck looked down a little disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Beck said.

"Oh don't be mad I'll come over tomorrow" Jade exclaimed and kissed him "But I gotta go now" she said and walked out of the school.

Jade got in her car, stopped by a gifts store and drove to a cemetery, she grabbed the big purple present and walked towards the last grave in the lot "Hi mom" Jade smiled "Look what I bought you" she pulled out a big teddy bear and a white blanket "Do you like it?" she asked as she put the blanket on the grave "I know white is your favorite color so I thought it'd be perfect, you like it right?" she asked with a smile on her face "Okay, great because I was getting worried you would reject it like the last present I bought you, did you bring me anything?" she questioned and grabbed a pair of roses from the grave "Thank you, mom, they're so pretty you always know how to make me happy" she smiled, Jade didn't usually like flowers but it was her mother's present or something like that and in that case, she loved them"You look so pretty" she complimented "Where did you put all my other presents? Did you throw them away or did someone steal them from you?" Jade asked getting upset

Jade stayed by her mother's grave for about two hours just talking and laughing and pretending someone actually responded, in Jade's mind her mother was still there when they were alone.

Jade drove to her mother's house and walked inside to find an empty and sad place, no one lived there but Jade always cleaned making sure she never moved anything, everything was like the last time her mother had been in the house except that there was a mannequin that resembled her, Jade had bought it long time ago and she moved it constantly, it was her only company when she was there and she liked to pretend it was her mother. "Hi mom, I'm back" she said as she entered the kitchen, she kissed the mannequin's cheek and left her purse on the table "Today was crazy I have so much to tell you"

"I know, I know...I'm sorry for not coming but Beck is sucking up my time, he even wants to meet you but there is no way I'm letting that happen so don't worry" Jade smiled at the mannequin and looked down for a second "Oh I bought us wine to celebrate because I'm turning eighteen in a few days, isn't it great?" she pulled out two glasses and served wine in both of them, Jade drank the whole bottle up herself as she served more in her mother's glass which she had been drinking too.

A few hours later when she was a little drunk, Jade grabbed the mannequin and walked with it upstairs "Come on, mom, let's go to bed" she said and when they got to the room she put a pair of her mother's pajamas on the mannequin and a pair on herself, she set her *mom* on the bed and exit the room slowly making her way to the bathroom where she locked herself.

Jade stared at herself in the mirror, wearing her mom's pajamas and wearing her hair like her mom used to wear it, in a sided low pony tail, she stared and stared for about twenty minutes until all the sudden, she started screaming hysterically and scratching her arms, her legs and her face, she kicked the door and the walls until her feet couldn't handle it anymore and then she sat on the floor crying her eyes out as she punched her legs with frustration.

Jade grabbed her scissors and began freeing herself, she made a cut on her arm and then three on her legs, she dropped the scissors and simply stared at the blood for about an hour before she cleaned up the bathroom, changed her clothes and left the house, just like that.

Jade opened her dad's house and walked inside trying not to make a lot of noise but her dad was waiting for her "It's 1am where the hell were you?" he asked madly and Jade sighed coldly.

"None of your business" She answered.

"You're so rude" Brittany, her dad's wife who was once his secretary, said. She was a blonde skinny and tall woman and she was about 35.

"Was I talking to you? Oh right, no! So please keep your big nose out of our problems" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade!" Her dad said even angrier.

"What? You wanna know where I was? Fine, I was with Beck" Jade lied.

"Who's Beck?" Brittany asked.

"Once again, that's none of your business but he is my boyfriend" Jade informed.

"So you stayed with your boyfriend until this late at night... and what exactly were you doing with him?" Brittany questioned and Jade laughed.

"Oh Brittany, we all know the only whore in the house is you" Jade exclaimed.

"JADE! I don't want you to talk to Brittany like that ever again" he ordered and Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

"Make me" Jade dared and suddenly another girl came downstairs, she was about 13 and looked a lot like her mother, Brittany.

"What are all these screams? I can't sleep" The girl, whose name was Carla, said.

"It's nothing sweetheart, go back to bed" Mr. West said and kissed the girl on the forehead. "Listen Jade, Brittany is my wife now and has been for years you should be used to it, if you wanted she could be like your m-"

"NO, don't say it, she will never be my mom and she is the reason she is not here anymore" Jade screamed.

"Jade!" her dad warned.

"It's her and your fault and you know it!" Jade yelled "That car would have never hit her if it wasn't because of your little affair"

"It was an ACCIDENT!" He screamed and grabbed her by her shoulders "YOUR MOTHER WAS AN ALCOHOLIC, SHE DIDN'T SEE THE CAR COMING IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND SHE IS DEAD NOW, SHE DIED 5 YEARS AGO YOU NEED TO GET OVER IT"

"SHUT UP!" Jade screamed trying to hold her tears back. Her dad grabbed her chin and smelled her breath only to realize she was still under the effect of alcohol.

"Speaking of alcoholics..." he commented as he freed her face and Jade rolled her eyes "Let me see your arms" He demanded, Mr. West knew Jade very well and he had dealt with Jade's self harm before. he thought it'd stopped after therapy but seeing her right now made him think that those days were back, he knew Jade had been crying and he saw some scratches on her face so he was almost sure he'd find fresh scars on his daughter's arms as well.

"Why?" She asked.

"Jade, show me your arms" he ordered. "You know why"

"No" she remarked on his face and walked past him, she went upstairs and shut the door in her sister's face. Jade hated her so much because she was the product of her dad's affair when he was still married to Jade's mother.

Jade hated her family so much, they were the reason her mother wasn't with her anymore, at least in the real world, her father obviously favored Carla and treated Brittany like a queen and then he was so cold and mean to Jade, from her point of view he wanted to get rid of her and that wasn't going to happen but Jade would get what she wanted: revenge.

* * *

**I know the self harm thing is over used but it's just the only thing that fits and it really adds to her character in stories like this.**

**Well, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter and i'm sorry to the person who didn't, that's fine and i appreciate the constructive criticism.**

**However, i already wrote the story and i'm not changing it, sorry if you feel Jade or the others are out of character, i tried to keep them in character but also, the story has to make sense and the real Jade is not this insane, at least not in our eyes, try to imagine her as i describe her and stop thinking about whether or not you think that could happen in the show (which is aired on nickelodeon aka a "kids" channel). :)**

* * *

"Hi Jade" Cat said sweetly as she walked towards Jade's locker.

"Hey" Jade simply said while putting a book in her backpack.

"What are you gonna do today?" she asked.

"I...I don't know, why?" Jade asked back.

"Well, my parents took my brother to another state so I'm home alone until Friday and I wanted to see if you could come over" Cat explained.

"Hey babe" Beck hugged Jade from behind.

"Cat wants me to come over" Jade informed.

"But you said you'd come over with me" Beck commented.

"Hey" Tori, Andre and Robbie joined them.

"I have an idea" Cat said excitedly. "What if you all guys come over to my place today and we have a sleepover"

"I'm kinda lost, what are you talking about, Cat?" Tori asked.

"I'm home alone and I don't want to be alone so I want you guys to stay with me, it'll be fun" Cat explained.

"I can do it" Tori said.

"Yeah me too" Robbie said along with Andre and then Beck.

"What about you, Jade?" Cat asked and Jade sighed doubting but finaly agreed.

"Yeah sure...whatever" Jade simply said.

Later that day, they were all at Cat's house watching a movie and eating pizza "This is so fun" Cat giggled.

"We should do it more often" Tori commented and a few "yes" were heard.

"Yeah... this is a lot of fun" Jade exclaimed sarcastically "but I have to call my mom so be right back" Jade said and stood up to leave the room.

"Have you guys ever met Jade's mom?" Beck asked curiously.

"Nope" they all said.

"I met her when Jade and I were little" Cat exclaimed "She looks a lot like Jade"

"I'd like to meet her" Tori commented.

"Me too but Jade always refuses to invite me when she is gonna meet her" Beck informed.

"Maybe she doesn't want her mom to know she has a boyfriend because of what happened" Cat commented randomly and they all looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Well, Jade doesn't like to talk about it but when Jade's parents were still together he cheated on her and I remember that her mom always told Jade that men were bad and that she should never trust them" Cat explained.

"Oh...well then maybe you're right but she'll have to accept me some day, I would never hurt Jade" Beck commented.

"Wait so you've known Jade since you two were little?" Andre asked, they didn't know that.

"Yeah, we went to elementary school together, actually, after they separated Jade's mom moved to my neighborhood, she lives a few blocks away from here" Cat informed. "I haven't seen her in a long time, though, the last time I saw her she and Jade were walking towards her house but that happened like five years ago"

"Jade says she travels a lot so I guess that's why" Beck commented. "But she is here now, Jade saw her yesterday...what if we go to her house and pay her a visit?"

"Whose house?" Jade questioned as she entered the living room.

"Your mom's, Cat says that she lives near here what if we visit her?" Beck suggested.

"NO!" Jade immediately said and they all looked at each other surprised of her reaction.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because..." Jade had to think about an excuse for a few seconds "she is asleep"

"But you just talked to her" Andre commented.

"Well, yeah but she is going to bed... look, just don't...okay no, we won't go" Jade affirmed and sat down a little annoyed.

"Jade..." Beck said.

"WHAT? Why are you all acting like this?" Jade questioned madly.

"Calm down" Beck tried to grab her but she pushed him away.

"NO, you're all treating me like a criminal" Jade said upset. "Why are you so obsessed with my mom? She is MY mom, you don't deserve to meet her, you don't have to meet her, YOU WON'T MEET HER"

"Jade..." Tori exclaimed, they were all creped out by her reaction, that wasn't normal not even in Jade.

"WHAT?" Jade yelled.

"Okay, okay. Fine we won't insist anymore" Beck said as he walked towards her slowly. "Easy..." he hugged her and Jade took a deep breath, suddenly her phone started ringing and she broke the hug to answer it.

"Hello" she said.

"Where are you?" Her dad questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going back tonight, that's all you need to know" She informed.

"Where are you?" he asked once again.

"She is probably in bed with her boyfriend" Brittany said and Jade heard her.

"Tell your whore to stop talking about me" Jade exclaimed and her friends just looked down awkwardly.

"JADE" Her dad warned upset.

"Go to hell" Jade exclaimed and hung up.

"Was that your dad?" Andre asked and Jade nodded. "Don't you think you were a little rude?"

"He doesn't deserve my respect" Jade simply said "Let's just watch the movie" everyone felt a little off after that but they sat down and watched the movie with her until they fell asleep on the couches, everyone except Jade.

Jade stood up carefully and walked to the bathroom as she did every night before going to bed, she sat on the toilet and took her pants off, she found a clear spot on her snow white legs and made a cut, she needed it.

Beck was awaken by the sound of Jade's phone, she'd forgotten it, he immediately realized she wasn't there so he grabbed her phone to see who was texting her.

"J_ade, honey, I know you hate me and Brittany for what happened when you were younger, your mom and I...well, it didn't work and I found love in Brittany but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you, you're my daughter, my first daughter and I want the best for you, so please don't do this to yourself anymore, you know what I'm talking about, it's not the right way to express your anger, I am afraid you'll need to see your therapist again, it's all for your own good"_ Beck read the text and put the phone down, he didn't know what her dad was talking about, what was Jade doing? And she used to have a therapist?

Beck saw the bathroom lights on and knocked on the door "Jade?" he exclaimed from outside, Jade was lying on the floor with the scissors in her hand, everything around her is blurry and confusing, she just wants to close her eyes and sleep forever but she can't "Jade, it's me Beck" he insisted but nobody answered.

About three minutes later Jade came out of the bathroom acting normally "What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Beck asked.

"I was busy, Beck, you don't want me to tell you this...it's a girls thing" Jade exclaimed and Beck nodded slowly.

"Oh your father texted you..." Beck informed.

"Did you read it?" Jade immediately asked a little concerned.

"No" Beck lied and Jade smiled in relief, she looked at her phone for a second and put it in her pocket.

"I'm tired, let's go back to sleep" Jade ordered and they both rejoined their friends in the living room.

Jade fell asleep very quickly but Beck couldn't stop thinking about that text, what was Jade hiding from him? Why hadn't she told him that she used to have a therapist? So many questions and zero answers.

Beck stayed awake all night trying to figure it out, he just stared at Jade and wondered what she was dreaming, what she was doing behind his back and why she got so upset over him meeting her mother.

Beck grabbed Jade's phone from her pocket carefully and texted her dad back "_What do you mean?_" he wrote and surprisingly, he replied fast.

_"You know what I meant, Jade, your obsession with scissors, the reason why you always wear jackets and stockings under your skirts, the reason why you won't let me see your arms because you know what I'll find, it's not okay and you know it_" he wrote and Beck looked at Jade shocked, he was hoping that Jade wasn't doing what he thought she was doing after reading that text but he wouldn't be sure until he faced her.

Next morning as soon as everyone woke up, Cat and Tori prepared breakfast, the guys cleaned up the mess in the living room and Jade was just watching them because she didn't want to help. Once they were all seated at the table they started eating but Beck was just staring at Jade trying to find any sign of self harm.

"What?" Jade questioned when she realized he was looking her.

"Nothing I just think you look gorgeous today, I like your shirt" He exclaimed and Jade smiled a little.

"Thanks"

"Can you take your jacket off so I can see it better?" Beck asked.

"No, I'm cold I don't want to take it off" Jade answered and that was the end of the conversation, Beck knew that if he kept pushing she'd freak out again but he couldn't wait so much longer, he had to find a way to see her arms.

Jade stood up when she was done eating and a pair of scissors dropped from her back pocket but she didn't notice, Beck immediately grabbed them and stared at them worriedly, it wasn't the fact she had the scissors because she always did but after reading her dad's text every little thing Jade did worried him.

Beck walked into the kitchen where Jade was drinking water and stared at her "What?" she asked emotionless as she put the glass on the table, then she saw the scissors in Beck's hand "Why do you have my scissors?" she questioned coldly.

"You dropped them" He answered and Jade walked towards him to take them.

"Thanks" she said as she tried to grab them but Beck put them away, Jade tried to grab them but he raised them and since he was taller than her she couldn't reach them "What are you doing?" she asked annoyed but he didn't respond, all the sudden Beck dropped the scissors and when Jade got distracted he grabbed her arm and took her jacket off fast but Jade immediately folded her arms"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? GIVE ME MY JACKET" Jade demanded.

"Show me your arms" He ordered and Jade looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked not really understanding.

"Show me your arms" he demanded once again.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade questioned but Beck didn't answer he just kept looking at her coldly. "Fine, fine...we are done!" she exclaimed and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked when she saw Jade walking towards the front door.

"I'm going home" she answered.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed "You can't run from this" Jade turned around and simply looked at him.

"Give me my jacket" she demanded again and Beck nodded.

"Take it" He handed her the jacket and Jade hesitated before grabbing it but she had to; when Jade extended her arm to take her jacket Beck grabbed it.

"Oh my god..." Beck didn't see that coming.

"You don't know anything!" Jade exclaimed before pulling her arm from him and shutting the door behind her.

"Beck, what happened? What was that?" Tori questioned confused.

"Jade...she, she is not okay" Beck informed "Did any of you know that she self harmed?" he asked.

"What? She self harms?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, she does and seeing her arm makes me think she's done it for a long time" Beck commented. "How could I be so stupid?" Beck felt so sad and worried about Jade, he loved her and he wanted her to be happy but a happy person doesn't hurt themselves, Beck felt guilty for being so blind, all the signs were there but he was so busy being stupid that he didn't notice any of them. "We have to help her"

* * *

**Okay, i hope you liked this chapter and well, crazier things are coming, you'll see!**

**Please review but be nice or don't do it**

**I love ya guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for not updating i was lazy but here ya go**

**oh and by the way i want more reviews, please? :) I don't own any character, blah, blah, blah. **

* * *

Jade didn't go to school that day or the next day; she instead went to her mother's home as she always did when she felt lonely, the gang went to school both days but Jade never showed up so they were worried."Do you guys think she went home?" Tori asked.

"I don't think so, she hates her family" Beck commented.

"Then maybe she is with her mom" Robbie said.

"Yeah, that's more possible but we can't see her there" Beck said "Damn it I shouldn't have been so cold with her"

"This is not your fault, Jade obviously has some issues" Tori commented.

"Why don't we go to her mom's house and just spy it like in movies" Cat suggested "Someone will come out sooner or later"

"Yeah but I don't know, I feel I should talk to her dad first and also, tomorrow's her birthday, how is she going to spend it?" Beck asked sadly "I don't want her to spend her birthday crying and cutting herself"

"Okay so let's go talk to her dad, he might give us some answers" Tori exclaimed and they did, Beck drove them to Jade's house and they knocked on the door.

A blonde girl opened and smiled at them "Hello, who are you looking for?" she asked.

"Hi, we are looking for Jade's dad and by the way, is she here?" Tori asked. "We are her friends"

"No, she hasn't come home in two days and yeah my dad is here, come in" the girl said nicely and they entered the house which was big and very elegant.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked as she walked downstairs. "Carla, you know you can't let strangers in"

"I'm sorry, mom, they said they're Jade's friends" Carla informed.

"Jade's friends?" Mr. West asked from the living room.

"Yeah" Cat nodded.

"Is Beck here? Does Beck even exist?" He questioned and Beck raised his hand.

"I'm Beck, I'm Jade's boy... ex boyfriend" Beck informed.

"And she isn't with you?" Mr. West questioned.

"No, that's why we are here... she left us two nights ago and she hasn't gone to school" Beck informed "Listen, something happened... I read your text to her and I tried to face her about the self harm but she simply freaked out, she broke up with me and she left"

"Oh... then I was right, she is doing it again, isn't she?" He asked and they nodded "Come in, sit down" he invited them into the living room.

"Yes, unfortunately she is doing it and from what I saw I could say she's been doing it for quite a while" Beck commented and Mr. West sighed sadly. "So what are we gonna do to help her?"

"First of all, we have to find her...I just hope she is still alive" he exclaimed worriedly.

"What do you mean still alive? Why wouldn't she be?" Tori questioned.

"Well, Jade is really impulsive, when she was younger she used to try to commit suicide constantly, one time she was about to jump off the roof, she did but thank god the firemen caught her in time" He informed and they all looked at each other shocked, they didn't know Jade had gone to those extremes.

"Well but if she isn't here then she probably is with her mom, right?" Cat asked.

"Her mom?" Mr. West questioned confused.

"Yeah, she came back from her trip" Beck commented.

"What are you talking about?" He asked "Jade's mother is dead, she was an alcoholic and she was hit by a car five years ago" he informed.

"What?" They all asked completely shocked.

"You're kidding right?" Beck asked but Mr. West shook his head "Jade met her three days ago"

"You mean the day she came home drunk? She said she'd been with you" Mr. West informed.

"Oh my god..." Beck couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Jade and her mom were really close and she denied the fact she was dead after it happened...but we took her to therapy and I thought she was fine now" Jade's dad explained.

"Well, she clearly is not fine" Andre commented.

"Listen, guys find her and convince her to come home, tomorrow is her birthday and I am going to prepare something nice for her but I need her and you all to come so we can talk to her and figure all this out" he said and they nodded.

As Cat had suggested, they spied the house until Jade finally came out, she was wearing one of her mom's dresses and wearing her hair in a low sided pony tail, when she dressed like that she was the exact image of her mother and that's what she wanted.

"Look, there she is...well, she seems okay, that's good right" Tori said, Jade got in her car and drove to the cemetery her mom was in, the gang followed her all the way keeping a healthy distance so she wouldn't see them.

They saw her on her knees talking to a grave and just stared at her, she seemed so happy but so sad at the same time "She is talking to a grave" Cat said a little creeped out.

"Yeah..." Tori whispered.

Jade had been there for about twenty minutes doing the exact same thing and they decided to go to her mother's house before she arrived so they could catch her inside.

"Oh look it's open" Tori exclaimed as she opened the front door and they all entered the house.

The vibe in the house was scary and mortifying, everything was cleaned up but there were a couple of glasses on the kitchen table and a few things out of place "This is so weird" Robbie exclaimed.

"I think there's someone in the living room" Tori whispered and they walked inside to see if it was a woman and for their surprise it was but what they saw was more terrifying than what they'd expected.

A pale brown haired and blue eyed woman who resembled Jade a little was tied up and asleep on the couch "Who is she?" Andre asked.

"I don't know..." Beck responded and face palmed the woman gently to wake her up. She opened her eyes and immediately started mumbling for help but suddenly they heard Jade's car and quickly hid in the studio which was next to the living room

"Hey mom, I'm back" Jade exclaimed as she entered the house "I bought us lunch" she smiled and kissed the woman's cheek, who just stared at her scared "Are you still mad at me?" she asked "Look, I'm sorry I had to use the gun okay but it's all because I love you and guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday I'm turning 18" Jade informed excitedly.

The gang was in the studio listening carefully and getting more and more afraid of Jade after every word she said. Jade pulled the tape from the woman's mouth and sighed "Why are you being so rude to me? I'm your daughter" Jade exclaimed.

"No, you're not my daughter" the woman exclaimed and Jade slapped her madly.

"YOU ARE A VERY BAD MOM, MOMMY" Jade screamed "Listen, tomorrow you're going to sing happy birthday to me because you love me because you're my mom, get it? Please don't make me use the gun again"

"My god, she is crazy" Tori whispered scared

"She has a gun..." Robbie commented.

"Okay so, as I said tomorrow you and I will celebrate my birthday like all moms and daughters do but first I have to go to my father's house because I left all my money there, he has it all in his bank accounts but don't worry, I'll get it mom, he texted me talking about some reunion for my birthday and I'll go" Jade commented "I already bought some poison, I just have to put a little bit in the plates and they'll die" she laughed like it was something funny "Just like that and they told me there is no way they can blame me for it, it's perfect because they'll pay for what they did to us and we'll have the money and we'll spend it traveling...just you and me" Jade explained and Beck couldn't believe the person talking was Jade, the girl he had dated for four years.

"You're crazy" the woman exclaimed and Jade's smile dropped.

"Shut up" she said madly and put the tape on her mouth again. Cat walked back nervously and moved one of the chairs which made noise and caught Jade's attention. "Wait..."

Jade opened the studio's door and she didn't see anyone but Cat gasped and she walked inside only to find all her friends standing on the other side of the big bookcase. "Jade..." Beck exclaimed and smiled at her but she was only staring at them coldly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to invite you to a party" Tori informed.

"Yeah but you're busy so we'll see you some other day" Robbie commented and they tried to walk towards the door but Jade closed it.

"You're not leaving" Jade informed.

"What? Why?" Tori asked.

"You think I'm stupid? You heard me and you won't be the ones ruining my plans" Jade commented.

"Jade..." Beck walked towards her but she pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"WOAH, take it easy!" Andre exclaimed and Beck walked back with his hands up.

"Jade, this is not okay I know you're not like this" Beck exclaimed "Listen baby we can fix this together I promise you won't get in trouble but please let us and that woman go, she is not your mom...your mom is dead"

"SHUT UP" Jade walked towards him and put the gun on his throat, Andre and Robbie tried to use that moment to knock her out but she turned to them quickly chuckling "You don't know what I'm capable of so don't even try to fight me" she said as she put the silencer on the gun.

* * *

**I told you Jade was truly crazy in this story but for some reason i find it extremely funny.**

**Well, i hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating but it's not like you are doing a good job reviewing.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

"You know, I bought this gun a few months ago in case I needed it and the time has finally come" Jade commented as she pointed to each one of them pretending to shoot, playing and making faces " isn't it pretty?" Jade asked with a creepy smile.

"Alright, Beck, tie them up on their knees, take the cuffs and the ropes from the desk behind you and do it" Jade ordered but he didn't move "Fine, then I'll do it myself and we don't waste time" she exclaimed before pointing the gun to Tori's head. "Goodbye, Tori"

"NO WAIT" Beck exclaimed "I'll do it" he said as he began tying his friends up like Jade had ordered him, Cat was crying the whole time and Beck was just whispering things in her ear "You'll be okay" he said and when he was done with Cat he stood up and stared at Jade coldly "Fine, it's done, now what? Are you going to shoot me?" he dared.

"You think I won't?" Jade asked smiling.

"No, I think you will so why not now? Come on, Jade, kill me because knowing I will have to live hating you and hating myself for loving a monster is worse than death" Beck commented and a couple of tears ran down Jade's face.

"You don't understand" Jade exclaimed "You didn't have to come, you didn't have to take my jacket off and you didn't have to do anything, everything was going so well I wanted to take you with me and travel the world with my mom after I got the money, it was going to be perfect but you had to come and ruin it"

"Jade, I know you must miss your mom and I know that the person doing this is not you, I know the real you and she would never tie her friends and threaten them with a gun" Beck said.

"Maybe this is the real me, maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do... " Jade commented "On your knees" she ordered and Beck looked down sadly as he got on his knees, Jade tied him up too and walked away wanting to cry. "Don't you dare scream or it'll be the last noise to come out of your mouths, I'm not putting tapes on you because I want you to feel like home" she chuckled.

Jade pushed the woman into the studio with her friends and locked the door, there weren't any windows so there was no way for them to escape "What are we gonna do? She will kill her family and then us" Cat started crying quietly.

"No, she won't" Beck exclaimed.

"Beck, wake up, that is the real Jade and she is evil, she is insane..." Tori exclaimed "We have to find a way to get out of here before it's too late"

"She is just confused I know she'll change her mind and this will be in the past" Beck said.

"You know her?" the woman asked, Jade had pulled the tape from her mouth so she could talk too.

"She is our friend from school..." Tori informed.

"How did you end up here?" Cat questioned curiously.

"Well, I went to the cemetery yesterday to visit my daughter, Kelsi and this girl, Jade, was standing in front of the last grave and she didn't look fine, she was talking and crying and laughing and drinking wine, I thought she was drunk and she needed help so I walked up to her and asked her what was wrong because I figured if my daughter hadn't died she'd be about her age and I just felt the need to comfort her" The woman explained as all the of them listened carefully "She said that her mom had been murdered and that she missed her so I told her my daughter had died in a car crash" she continued " I offered her to take her home because she wasn't in conditions to drive and she agreed but when we were about to get in her car she pulled out a gun and told me to get in it so I did, she had the scariest smile I have ever seen when she said *You're going to be my mommy and I'm going to be your daughter*, I immediately realized this kid wasn't sane" The woman, whose name was Anna, said.

"Oh my god" Tori whispered.

"Yeah, then she made me get in the house and she hit me with something heavy and when I woke up I was wearing this dress and my hair was like this, I was in front of a mirror and she was standing behind me, she was brushing my hair and singing...then she said *we used to do this all the time when I was little, I would brush your hair and you'd brush mine* I tried talking to her out of this but I just got slapped and well, it's been hell...she is crazy" Anna finished.

"So she wants a mom..." Andre said.

"Yes but this is not the right way to get one" Robbie exclaimed.

Jade didn't come back at all that day but next morning she showed up in a black pretty dress and heels, she looked gorgeous. "Hey" she smiled when she entered the studio "How do I look? I'm going to my birthday party" she informed. "Why are you all so serious? It's time to celebrate I'm eighteen AND about to become rich, isn't it exciting?" she laughed "Today will change my life forever"

"You're about to become a murderer" Beck said coldly.

"It doesn't count if the person I'm murdering is a murderer too" Jade responded "You don't know what my life has been like ever since that whore entered my life, they fought all the time until one day my mom left, i moved with her but she started drinking, she spent all day crying and one day when she finally decided to go out, she didn't look both ways before crossing the road and a car ran over her" Jade explained.

"If you understand that your mom is dead why do you have this woman here?" Tori questioned.

"Because I need a mom and I want her to be it, I used to have a mannequin but it's not the same" Jade commented.

"Okay Jade, we all know you're a perfectly sane woman and you must know that if you kill your family, you'll go to jail, this whole situation will lead you to jail, it's called kidnapping" Beck explained.

"But if I let you go I'll go to jail anyway so what do I have to lose?" Jade asked "I don't want to hurt you but you give me no choice"

"Of course you have a choice, you could free us and we'd get help for you and you won't get in trouble we promise we won't press charges" Beck affirmed.

"Do you think i'm stupid? Of course you will and even if you didn't, what's that help you're talking about?" Jade asked "Because if it's the same help my father gave me when I was younger I don't want it" Jade said upset "I would have turned out well if he had given a damn about me instead of locking me up in some hospital with mean nurses and doctors who only tried to brainwash me, my god... one of them used our sessions to touch me, is that the help you're offering?"

"Why didn't you tell your father that you were molested?" Beck questioned.

"Because he thought and still thinks that I'm crazy" Jade said "If I had told him he would have thought I was saying that just so I could get out, my mother had just died and I was alone taking medicines that made me dizzy in some room with a pervert who pretended to care about me but he only actually wanted to get his hands under my clothes" Jade said with a few tears streaming down her face "I'm not going back"

"No, you don't have to go back but we still can get you help I know you're not like this" Beck insisted but Jade shook her head.

"No, I'm not like this...I'm worse" Jade exclaimed as she wiped her tears away "Well, I'll be back later, hopefully with wonderful news" she smiled evilly, kissed Anna's cheek and then she left ready to put her plan in action.

* * *

**I hope you're liking the story, i know it's weird as fuck and it doesn't really make sense but it was fun to write and it makes enough sense so keep reading k? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To reviewer Pepito, I completely understand your points and i appreciate the constructive criticism, but i beg to differ in some things, first of all, I NEVER said nor it was my intention to turn Jade into Callie, i know they're not the same character and as you mentioned, Liz said so, but as a joke or i don't know Liz said this:"_They're both crazy but Callie is full on force psychotic and mentally unstable, not sure Jade had it that bad" & "Callie is like Jade on steroids"_, now that's not me justifying the fact you think i'm turning Jade into Callie cause i'm not and for your information, i wrote this story before Killing Daddy even aired but i'm pointing out that they're not THAT different. **

**Now, Jade is probably the most developed and deepest character in the show but we CANNOT know more about her because as we already established, it was a kids show and therefore they couldn't explore deeper into her past or home life but it definitely wasn't the greatest as we DID see in some episodes/the slap videos.**

**However, FAN-FICTION is where fans write what they imagine happened in her life OR what they find entertaining and simply write it for fun to entertain themselves and others as well, it doesn't have to make sense or be real because none of this is, i personally like to think that even though Jade didn't have the happiest home life she was okay and she was going to get out of HA, marry Beck and become a star, that's what i LIKE to think but i also enjoy writing stories where she suffers, goes crazy, has trouble, etc... and some people enjoy reading stuff like that too so everyone wins.**

**In conclusion, if you're going to really look into every single thing that happens in a story and compare it to what you think the real Jade is, you're not going to enjoy for what it is, now when it comes to the grammar thing, yes, english is not my first language but i'm proud because i'm good at it and really, even in my first language, i am not the best at grammar when it comes to periods, commas, etc... and i really don't think it's that big of a deal, sorry okay, i'll try to get better in stories i am currently writing but it's not priority because at the end of the day, this is something i do as a hobby, i know i'm not the best writer out there and i don't want to be, i do this for fun and that's it. **

**Oh and i don't get angry at my readers, that'd be silly but i really do appreciate reviews, sorry if you ever felt i was "screaming" at you guys. **

**Now for the rest of you, here's the next chapter, enjoy :) **

* * *

"Hello honey, I'm glad you decided to come" Mr. West exclaimed.

"Oh I know, I just didn't want to spend my birthday alone...you know and I kinda missed you, dad" Jade said and hugged her had who embraced her back.

"Oh you don't have to apologize, baby I'm just glad you're back" He said as they entered the living room "Where are your friends? I invited them" he commented.

"Oh yeah, they should be here soon I think Cat had some wardrobe problem...you know, girls" Jade smiled and he smiled back.

"Well, okay let's start this then, Brittany, Clara, come downstairs, look who's here after all" He shouted and his wife and younger daughter joined them quickly.

"Oh Jade, I'm so happy to see you" Brittany said and smiled but as soon as Mr. West turned around her smile dropped and she glared at Jade but she only smiled sarcastically.

They talked for a while because Jade's dad wanted to wait for her friends to arrive before dinner but since they never did they decided to eat "Brittany prepared this just for you!" Mr. West exclaimed.

"Oh really? She prepared it all herself?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah" Clara answered.

"Oh well, that's such a nice detail of you, Brittany" Jade commented "So since you prepared it for me, I have to be the one to serve it" she said and went to the kitchen.

Jade served four plates and put poison in two of them, more in one than in the other "Your plate, yours, yours and mine" Jade said as she gave everyone their plates "Now, let's enjoy this delicious dish Brittany made with her own hands for me"

They all started eating but Jade barely even ate hers, after they were done they went to the living room but all the sudden Mr. West dropped to the cold floor and started shaking "OH MY GOD" Brittany and Clara screamed as they tried to help him; Jade was just standing there smiling and a few seconds later she fainted too.

Jade woke up in a hospital room alone and she immediately smiled when she realized her plan had worked, about half an hour later two policemen and a doctor walked into Jade's room to inform her what had happened.

"What happened? What am I doing here?" Jade asked confused.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jade" The doctor said "Your father...he is in terrible conditions" he informed "We don't think he'll make it"

"Oh my god, what? But, but how? And what am I doing here?" she questioned with lots of tears running down her face.

"Well, you were a victim too because you two consumed the poison but I believe that since you didn't consume as much you were here in time to clean up your stomach" The doctor informed.

"Oh my god but poison? What are you talking about? Why would someone want to poison me and my dad?" Jade questioned "Where's my sister? is she okay?" Jade acted concerned.

"Yes, she is perfectly fine she wasn't poisoned" he informed and Jade smiled but then she started crying again.

"My dad..."

"Miss West, we have reasons to believe someone in the house had to do with this and we just want to know your guesses" the cops commented.

"Well, the only people in the house were my dad, my stepmother, my sister and me... is Brittany okay?" Jade asked.

"Yes"

"Was she posioned?" Jade questioned and they shook their heads"Wait, wait a second...I remember my dad said that Brittany prepared everything herself for me, because it was a special occasion"

"Are you sure?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes, yes she prepared it all for my birthday!" Jade exclaimed.

"This could mean..." The cop said.

"This could mean that she wanted to rid of me and my dad so she could keep the money, how else could you explain that only me and my dad got poisoned?" Jade demanded"Tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Miss West, we promise that if she is the one who killed your father or well, poisoned him because miracles exist and the person who tried to kill you she'll pay" the men affirmed.

"But if she goes to jail what will happen to my little sister?" Jade questioned.

"Well, you or any relative could take her of her or she'll go to an institution for abandoned children until she turns eighteen" they informed and Jade looked down sadly "Once again and in case we don't see you again, we are sorry for your loss"

As soon as they stepped out of the room Jade started chuckling and celebrating her victory, everything was perfect; after the doctors said she could leave, Jade put her clothes on and went to her mother's house.

"Jade left yesterday, where the hell is she? Do you guys think she did it?" Tori asked nervously.

"I don't even know to be honest" Beck said sadly, suddenly they heard a car parking and they knew it was her.

"She tried to kill me and she killed him, she killed my dad" Jade said crying her eyes out when she opened the door and everyone stared at her confused

"What?" Tori asked and Jade let out a laugh while wiping her tears away.

"They believed it, well hello" she exclaimed with a big smile as she entered the studio, she still looked pale and sick from the poison."I am officially an orphan" she chuckled assuming her dad was dead and sat on the desk. "It was actually easier than I thought it would be, I had to spend the night at the hospital while they washed me up like a chicken but it was worth it because now I'm the poor victim of attempt of murder and the daughter of a victim of murder, my stepmother will go to jail and my poor little sister will end up in some institution, I don't know...and I don't care" Jade commented

"Oh my god" Beck shook his head. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, it was all Brittany... she tried to poison me and my dad but since I wasn't really hungry, I didn't eat it all and I survived, sadly he didn't" Jade explained.

"You're crazy" Tori exclaimed and Jade stood up madly.

"I'm not crazy" Jade yelled. "You're all so boring, come on enjoy it" Jade said "Listen, I don't want to kill anyone else...I still feel a little bad for my dad but you know someone always has to die and it had to be him but I was thinking that we could just forget this little incident and well, I let you all go and we go to school and we travel and we live life as we are supposed to" Jade smiled but they were all looking at her scared "Or I could simply burn down this house with you in it, your choice"

"Jade, this is wrong" Andre exclaimed.

"Okay, yesterday you were begging me to let you go and now that I'm offering you the chance to start over, you say no? what do you want me to do? Do you want me to go to the cops and tell them that I killed my dad? Is that it?" she asked and they looked at each other "No, I won't do that, here's your choices I set you guys free but if you dare talk to the police I will not hesitate to pull the trigger because I will have nothing to lose anyway or you just stay here with me until I decide what i'm going to do with you"

"Do you really think we want to start over with you?" Tori questioned.

"Why not? I'm your friend after all, aren't i? and if you hadn't come, you wouldn't know any of this and we'd be just fine, this was your fault, you wanted things to be this way" Jade responded "Okay, I'll go drink some tea because that stupid poison really sickened me, I'll come back later" and with that she left.

"What are you guys doing?" Robbie asked confused "She wants to set us free, take it and then we call the cops on her, she won't be able to kill us when she is locked up"

"I told you she wouldn't kill us" Beck exclaimed.

"But she killed her own father so she is a murderer and she deserves to go to jail" Andre commented.

"You all realize Jade is sick, right?" Beck asked "I don't think jail would be a great place for her"

"Yes she is insane but she is also evil...just listen to the way she talks" Andre said.

"You're unbelievable, Beck, would you date Jade after this? Could you really live with a person who plotted and executed a plan to murder her father and blame someone else?" Tori asked shocked.

"I just think that she needs help" Beck exclaimed.

Jade sat down in her mother's room and as usual, she made a few cuts in her arms and just stared at the blood while thinking, Jade was complicated, sometimes she was the coldest person on earth and sometimes she was just a kid, she wanted someone to protect her and truly love her but nobody wanted to be that person, after really thinking about what she'd done and why she had done it, Jade suddenly realized what a monster she was, she couldn't manage to understand in what second she actually thought it was a good idea, Jade hated her father at times for all the things she had gone through because of him, yes, she did but she never truly wanted to become a murderer but she was one now and there was no going back; she started crying her eyes out and punching her legs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Jade screamed "Oh my god, oh my god...oh my god" she was shaking and freaking out, she couldn't believe she had actually committed murder, in those moments of lucidness, her entire world was falling apart and she just wanted to go back in time to unmake those mistakes.

* * *

**Alright guys, i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review and oh, by the way, i'm gonna post a new story soon because i'm on vacation break, it's about Beck's mother disliking Jade and them going camping together and shit happening because Jade is stubborn as hell and Tori always follows her, i hope to see your names on the reviews :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating before but i was lazy.**

**This is the last chapter so enjoy! **

* * *

The gang and Anna had been in the studio all day just waiting because they couldn't do anything anyway, suddenly the door opened slowly and Jade walked inside wearing a light white dress and no shoes or stockings or jackets.

She looked like a zombie with all her makeup under her eyes and the blood all over her arms, they were all so confused, this Jade was nothing like the Jade they'd seen a few hours ago, she looked weak and destroyed in a really disturbing and creepy way, she looked like she had walked straight out of a horror movie.

Jade stood in the corner looking down for a few minutes without saying a single word while everyone stared at her not knowing what to say either.

"Jade..." Cat whispered and Jade immediately collapsed into tears, she got on her knees and cried with her damaged arms covering her face.

"I killed my dad" Jade exclaimed and looked at them "Do you realize what that means? I killed MY DAD" she was so desperate, Jade actually couldn't believe she had done it.

"Jade, your arms...you're bleeding" Tori commented and Jade stood up, she didn't even pay attention to Tori, she walked out of the studio and came back with the gun and a knife.

"I don't wanna go to jail" Jade exclaimed with lots of tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "I can't believe I did this..., you...my dad...I..." Jade was just mumbling things, walking in circles and shaking with the weapon in her hand.

"Jade, calm down, calm down" Beck said but Jade shook her head.

"I killed my dad and I have six people kidnapped in my mother's house" Jade said "How can you ask me to calm down? I'm a criminal"

"You can fix this, we can fix this together" Beck commented and smiled at her, she looked so helpless and broken and drowning in regret, it was like the sense had suddenly come into her body and she was thinking clearly now. "You just have to untie us so we can help you"

"I don't wanna go to jail" Jade whispered.

"I know, i know and you won't, please untie us" Beck said and Jade thought about it.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay, okay" Jade nodded nervously and she untied Cat who immediately freed all of her friends. "You're free to leave...please, leave" Jade said as she walked away from the studio's door.

"Jade, you're bleeding you need help" Beck said as he tried to get close to her but she pointed him with the gun.

"No, don't, don't, stay away from me..." Jade exclaimed and walked back still pointing the gun at him.

"Jade, it's okay, it's fine...You won't go to jail, we'll get you some help" Beck smiled trying to reach her with his hands slowly.

"I don't wanna go to jail, I don't..." Jade was losing control of the situation and she knew it, she was desperate, she had murdered her dad, kidnapped her friends and a strange woman and it was just now hitting her, she knew she wasn't going to have a happy ending but she didn't want to kill her friends and Beck, she couldn't even handle the remorse of her father's death, how was she supposed to live knowing she'd killed her friends too?

"Jade, listen to me, you won't go to jail I promise alright? Just give me the gun" Beck tried to grab the gun but Jade was quicker, she was just looking at him and her friends nervously, she didn't know what to do, she had only one option because she wasn't going to live locked up for the rest of her life. "Everything is gonna be okay, right?" He asked and Jade nodded a bit.

"Yeah" She whispered and a sad little smile appeared on her face.

"Right..." Beck exclaimed gladly thinking he was convincing her.

"Yeah, everything is gonna be okay" Jade said before putting the gun against her head.

"NO!" Beck immediately pushed the gun off her hand before she could pull the trigger and hugged her from behind to control her upcoming attack.

"NO, NO, LET ME GO" Jade started kicking and moving to get off Beck's embrace.

"IT'S OKAY, CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN" He ordered seriously waiting for her to relax, Jade couldn't calm down but her moves gradually lowered until she passed out.

"Jade? Jade!" Beck said scared when he realized Jade was unconscious "We have to take her to the hospital"

"What about me?" Anna exclaimed "Please untie me" she begged and Tori nodded.

"NO" Beck screamed and everyone looked at him confused "I don't want her to tell on Jade, she is not okay she can't go to jail like this, she just tried to kill herself because of what she did..."

"I won't call the cops I swear, I understand she is sick just please don't leave me here" Anna begged.

"Okay, okay fine but please don't do anything against Jade, like you said, she is just a kid" Beck commented and the woman nodded, Tori untied her and they even gave her a ride to the road on their way to the hospital.

They got there and a nurse immediately took Jade to the doctor's care while the gang waited outside "What are we supposed to tell them?" Tori questioned nervously.

"I don't know, we'll say that she tried to commit suicide because of her father's death, we are not telling on her" Beck informed and even though they knew it wasn't the right thing to do, Jade was their friend and she wasn't okay.

"You brought Jade West right?" a doctor questioned as he walked up to them.

"Yes" Beck said.

"She was here this morning because of the poisoning and now she is all cut up, I mean she had some scars but the fresh ones are deeper" the doctor informed "However, she'll be okay, in fact I have great news for her"

"News?" Tori asked curiously.

"Yeah, well... I am guessing that this attempt of suicide has to do with the fact Jade was told her father would pass away this morning" The doctor commented "But miraculously, he didn't... it was such a big surprise but he reacted extremely well to the medication and well, he is in his room recovering right now" Everyone felt such a big relief after hearing that, Jade wasn't a murderer after all, even if she had tried she wasn't one.

"That's great news, thank you" Beck smiled at the doctor and hugged Andre happily, they were still creeped out by the entire situation but the fact Jade hadn't actually killed her dad made everything much better.

A few hours later, they were allowed to see Jade who was just staring at the sealing emotionless "Hi" Cat exclaimed.

"Is the police outside? I don't want to go to jail" Jade commented. "I'd rather jump out of the window than to spend one more day locked up"

"We didn't call the police" Cat informed.

"You called a psychiatric clinic then?" Jade asked coldly

"I'm guessing you don't know the news" Andre said and Jade looked at him curiously.

"News?" she questioned.

"You're not a murderer, Jade, your father is alive" Beck informed and Jade's eyes wide open in shock and a big smile slowly showed up on her face, she couldn't believe it.

"What?" Jade asked. "But I put a lot of poison in his plate, they said he was dead"

"Your father is recovering so there is no crime" Beck commented and Jade's eyes got filled with tears but this time of happiness. "Listen, Jade, we all know, including you, that you're not mentally stable right now, you need help and you're going to get it but in order for you to actually recover, you'll have to accept your illness and deal with it, you can do it, I know you can get through this" he affirmed and Jade looked down. "So, do you want to recover? Do you want to live a normal life?"

"Yes" Jade answered and Beck hugged her.

"I knew you would" Beck whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry" Jade cried again.

"It's okay, we forgive you" Tori exclaimed and smiled at her.

Later that day, Jade was taken to see her father who was in bed "Hello honey" he smiled when he saw Jade.

"Dad!" Jade immediately ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, you were right, Brittany wasn't a good person, she hurt you a lot ever since you were little, I was so blind that I didn't realize she was pushing you out of our lives and I let her, and I was just told that you were poisoned too, I will never forgive her" He commented and wiped Jade's tears away. "Oh baby, thank god you survived too, I wouldn't have been able to live knowing you died because of me" he exclaimed and Jade looked at her friends feeling regret, Brittany didn't deserve to go to jail.

"Listen, I'm not here because of the poison...I, I tried to kill myself...again" Jade confessed "I'm sorry but I just... I felt really bad" she said and put her head on his chest

"Oh sweetie, it's okay, we'll get through this" He said and kissed the top of her head "But you'll have to see your therapist again" as soon as he said that Jade stood up.

"No, no, not my old therapist, please" Jade exclaimed.

"What's wrong? He knows you so it'll be easier" Her dad commented.

"Oh yes, he knows me very well" Jade said sarcastically and upset "I still remember how helpful the drugs he gave me were, not for me, for him because they turned me into a zombie and I couldn't scream or stop him from touching me" she commented.

"WHAT?" Mr. West questioned completely shocked by his daughter's confession.

"Yes, daddy, the therapist you paid me for a year didn't do anything in our sessions but drug me just so he could get his disgusting hands under my shirt and on my legs and rub himself on my back" Jade informed mostly angrily but with tears making their way down her face while she grimed her face at the disgysting memory. "No one in the damn hospital did anything to stop him, ever, maybe they didn't notice but maybe they did, I just know that I don't trust doctors anymore"

"Oh my god, did he ever...go further?" He questioned, fear dripping from his voice, Beck had been listening carefully and it really hurt him to know Jade had been sexually harassed by that man, he just wanted to kill him just like Jade's dad.

"No, he couldn't...they checked me every week from head to toes to make sure I wasn't doing anything self destructive" Jade explained "But that doesn't change anything, it was the worst year of my life"

"I don't understand, Brittany said he was a great doctor, she said that the hospital would be good for you" He commented.

"Wait, it was HER idea to put me in there and to make him my therapist?" Jade questioned and her father nodded sadly, Jade chuckled and looked at the sealing "That bitch... well, I'm glad she'll get what she deserves in jail" Jade was planning on confessing the truth to her dad but after knowing that Brittany was the one to blame for the hell she'd lived, she wasn't going to let her be free.

"I'm so sorry, honey but why didn't you ever tell me anything?" He asked confused.

"Would you have believed me? Be honest, especially since your little wife never stopped saying how crazy I was, to this day she believes it. You would have thought I was saying it just so you'd get me out, am I not right?" Jade questioned and he looked down sadly "Yeah, I thought so too, there is your answer"

"Okay, the important thing is that you are both alive and okay" Tori exclaimed. "And you were able to make up your differences"

"Yeah, now we just have to help Jade because she wants to get better, don't you?" Beck asked and Jade nodded.

"Yeah" Jade's lucidness usually slipped away when she started remembering things and she stopped feeling the remorse, the pain and everything she would normally feel and that was happening at that moment but she still had a pretty clear mind to think, think good or think bad, both options, both reachable but deep inside she knew that if was able to stay focused she would do the right thing and get over her past to simply look to the future.

* * *

**I didn't want to make Jade good again but hey if i had kept her evil she would have killed everyone or had a bad ending because it's not like Beck would go with her knowing she was a killer, however, she is still not sane so it's not a "happy ending" but it gives you the option to decide whether you'd like her to continue being bad or to have a happy life, it's up to you guys. ;)**

**I hope you liked the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**By the way, the story i told you guys about is up, it's called "Family Camping" so check it out ;) **


End file.
